Elevator systems typically include a drive assembly that is responsible for the movement of the elevator car. Typical drives include a drive portion having electronics for controlling the power and command signals provided to a motor. Most arrangements include electric motors that cause desired movement of an elevator car responsive to the signals and power provided through the drive.
The electronic components of elevator drives may be housed in a cabinet or housing within a machine room or inside the hoistway. While the cabinet or housing provides some protection for the drive components, they are still subject to a variety of conditions that may have an adverse effect on the performance or longevity of the components or the drive. For example, humidity and temperature conditions may change in ways that potentially adversely affect at least some of the drive components.
One approach at protecting drive components has been to use a conformal coating on electrical components to protect them from moisture or chemical exposure. While such coatings are effective they add expense to the drive. Additionally if any of the coated components need testing the coating may have to be removed, which introduces additional expense.
It is necessary to protect elevator drive components from moisture and it would be beneficial to be able to accomplish that goal without needing a conformal coating.